<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Wishes by goodlivin2u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475379">Birthday Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u'>goodlivin2u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Flustered Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Napping, Temporarily though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being alone for his birthday, Dean Winchester doesn't hold much hope that this one will be any different. However, a chance encounter leads him to have faith in happy endings - and not just the sexual kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts">goodlivin2u</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday today, so I decided to give back to the fandom by doing what I do best: writing fluff! After all that's happened this year, we need a break from angst. It's because of y'all that I'm even celebrating (with pie, mind you!). Thanks for the love and support. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, I know you probably mean well, but I’m not interested.”</p><p>It didn’t seem to matter how many times he said this – the guy in front of him would not give up.</p><p>“And leave you all alone on your birthday? What fun would that be?”</p><p>“He’s not alone,” a man to his right spoke up.</p><p>Dean didn’t think anyone else was listening in on this exchange, let alone cared enough to intervene. He whipped his head around to locate the mystery savior with the deep voice that could easily fill his fantasies for the foreseeable future.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” the man now addressed Dean, walking over to him. “My car wouldn’t start and Gabe was already out of the house so I ended up walking.”</p><p>It was hard focusing on the words when all Dean wanted to do was keep staring into the blue eyes trained on him. The man must be an actor, because he genuinely looked apologetic. As soon as Dean’s brain turned back on from momentary static, his facial expression morphed into one of confusion. It seemed as though this man wanted to pretend that they knew each other. Well, two can play at that game…</p><p>“Aw babe, you know you could have called me.” Dean wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. “I’ve been meaning to take a look under your hood for a while now –“ the slight upturn of the man’s mouth was almost imperceptible “ – I can do that when we go home, but how about you bring it down to the salvage yard tomorrow during my break?”</p><p>“And bring your lunch, too? What do you bet you’ll forget it again, huh? That’s the third time this week.”</p><p>“You know you love any excuse to see me all dirty and sweaty. Bobby’s this close to forbidding you from visiting after what we did in his office last week.”</p><p>The man’s eyes flashed and he raised an eyebrow. Growling, he leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear: “Rules are meant to be broken.” His breath raised the hair on the back of Dean’s neck. He added, “I always end up getting what I want.”</p><p>Dean’s pants were becoming tighter by the second, and he almost forgot this wasn’t real. That is, until the dude from earlier coughed in embarrassment. “I don’t know what kind of kinky exhibitionist foreplay you guys are into, but I’m not going to be part of it.” Without another word, he left.</p><p>Dean and the stranger burst out laughing. He gestured to the empty seat next to Dean. “May I?”</p><p>“By all means.”</p><p>After ordering a drink for himself and another for Dean, he said: “I’m sorry about that previous display. I didn’t mean to be so forward.”</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t?”</p><p>“Well, I would have ideally liked to have met you in better circumstances instead of faking my way through seduction.”</p><p>“I think you did a pretty good job.”</p><p>They held each other’s gaze as they sipped their beverages.</p><p>“Is it really your birthday?”</p><p>Dean was the first to break the eye contact, looking down and rubbing his neck. “Yeah. I was going to hang out here until my buddy finished his shift bartending, but it looks as though he called out sick tonight.”</p><p>“His loss.”</p><p>Dean wasn’t sure he’d agree, but he pushed forward. “The one thing I wanted was to not spend my birthday alone, but I guess even God has given up on miracles for me. Pathetic, right?”</p><p>“Hardly. I think happiness is entirely within your control, and the night isn’t over just yet. Plus, it’s increasingly difficult to socialize these days because of the demands placed on us by a capitalist society that conflates productivity with success and accepts technology as an adequate replacement for true connection.”</p><p>Dean touched his jaw, making sure it wasn’t on the floor. That was the most someone had spoken to him in a long while. He was a grunt at work, obeying orders from higher ups without more than a <em>‘Yes, sir,’ </em>or an<em> ‘Of course, ma’am.’</em> One-night stands chose his mouth for purposes other than talking, and sometimes he left in the mornings without even learning their names. To find someone that not only could hold a conversation, was interested in hearing Dean’s thoughts and challenging them if need be, and held similar opinions on topics? Add in the obvious sexual chemistry and Dean was ready to marry this man.</p><p>“Tell me this,” the man folded his arms into his lap, drawing attention there. “What would you have done with your friend tonight?”</p><p>“We’d probably go grab some burgers and then watch movies at my house.”</p><p>“And now that he’s gone, what were you planning on doing?”</p><p>“Well, until you showed up, I was prepared to drink myself into oblivion and then go home with any one of these lucky ladies –“ Dean gestured to the room packed full of people around them “- but that wouldn’t be my first choice.”</p><p>The man stood up. “Let’s go, then.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you could invite yourself to my pity party?”</p><p>The stranger’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he decided on: “You’re right. Just now, I was no better than that other person who harassed you. I’m sorry. I’ll be leaving now.”</p><p>He turned away, but Dean grabbed his arm. “Nah, I was joking. You’re ten times better than him, and actually know when to back off. He, on the other hand, needs to return to remedial kindergarten.”</p><p>“And what about the ladies?”</p><p>Dean didn’t need to look at them to reply “No contest.”</p><p>“It’s like comparing apples and oranges?”</p><p>“More like bananas and peaches.”</p><p>“I think the kids these days refer to genitals as eggplants and peaches. They’d be correct in the size estimation, too.”</p><p>Dean choked on his swig of beer. “I’ll be the judge of that.”</p><p>The man’s eyes sparkled with mirth, crinkling at the edges.</p><p>“Your car or mine?” Dean asked.</p><p>Picking at a loose string on the hem of his shirt, the stranger said: “I actually was telling the truth earlier. I walked here because of car trouble.”</p><p>Dean clapped him on the back and grabbed his jacket. “You’re in luck, then. You’ll love Baby.”</p><p>“You named your car?”</p><p>“She’s a lady and deserves the utmost respect.”</p><p>They exited the bar and walked the short distance to the parking lot. Dean heard a gasp as they neared the car and knew the reaction was justified. Baby looked damn good. He had just washed and waxed her this week, and the silver rims caught the moonlight perfectly.</p><p>After they climbed in, Dean turned on the ignition. “Listen to this.”</p><p>The car came to life and purred under Dean’s hand. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes in bliss. “There’s nothing like it, man. Never gets old.”</p><p>Who could disagree with that, when Dean looked like a sex god sitting less than a foot away? It was easy to get aroused from this picture alone.</p><p>If Dean was being honest, he had gotten off in the past just from this car. Sitting exactly where he was, feeling the power course through him and hearing those pretty noises? You’d pull out your dick and stroke it, too.</p><p>Dean opened his eyes and turned to his passenger, unaware of the mental images he provoked.</p><p>“So, Angel. What’s your real name?  I want to know what to scream when I come later.” He winked, causing the man next to him to shiver in anticipation.</p><p>“Castiel.”</p><p>That voice did things to him, but he ignored it. This had to be a coincidence, right? How many Castiels could there be in a town?</p><p>Dean sat up and turned in his seat. “Castiel.”</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>“And you said your brother’s name is Gabe? As in Gabriel?”</p><p>“…yes?”</p><p>Dean let out a breath, raking his hands through his hair. “Your brother is dating my brother.”</p><p>“You’re Dean?”</p><p>“In the flesh,” he replied, waving his hands down his body.</p><p>“They’ve been trying to get us to meet for months now. What are the chances?”</p><p>“Beats me but I can’t help but think this is a sign.”</p><p>They sat in silence with the car idling in the parking lot.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Are you still up for eating dinner? If it’s alright, I’d like to get to know you more.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know just the place.” He put the car in reverse and drove the now-familiar route to the Roadhouse.</p><p>Castiel guided Dean inside the diner with a hand on his lower back. The heat poured through the layers of clothing and Dean let himself enjoy it. Once inside, they moved apart (much to his dismay), but Dean was quickly pulled into a hug by his other friend and waitress Jo.</p><p>“Been wondering when you’d show your face in here after that last round of karaoke a few weeks ago, Winchester.”</p><p>“I can’t help if the people love me. I know you aren’t asking for a rematch.”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out and showed them to their booth. “And who’s this tall drink of water?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. Dean couldn’t be more relieved when Castiel didn’t take the bait.</p><p>“Remember Sam’s boyfriend, Gabe? Well this is his brother Castiel.”</p><p>Jo wiped her hand on her apron and held it out to shake Castiel’s. “Welcome to the family.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know. I’m happy to serve you.”</p><p>Dean poked Jo in the side, causing her to yelp.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?”</p><p>“Stop being nice. You’re scaring people.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to make a good impression and you are honestly ruining my chances with him.”</p><p>Stifling a laugh, Dean said: “How about you impress him by getting us drinks.”</p><p>Jo looked down at the empty pad of pad of paper and pen in her hand. “Right, yeah. I’ll go do that.”</p><p>As she walked away, Dean yelled after her “You forgot to ask us what we wanted!”</p><p>He turned his head and asked Castiel, “Want anything to drink besides water?” and received a no in response.</p><p>Dean sighed. “She was raised by wild animals, I swear. We felt so bad that we just had to take her in as a child. She’s still not house-broken, though.”</p><p>Castiel threw his head back and laughed. Dean swore it was the best sound he’d heard in a while.</p><p>They both ordered burgers and Castiel decided to add a strawberry shake. The first sip left behind a trail of foam.</p><p>“You’ve got… something…. on your face.”</p><p>Castiel tried to wipe it off but missed by several inches.</p><p>“Here, let me,” Dean offered. He used his thumb to swipe around Castiel’s mouth. Licking the excess off, he said cheekily: “Knew you’d taste good.”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes darkened but their food came before he could reply.</p><p>They spent much longer than necessary talking and laughing that night, and it was getting dark by the time they finished.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Jo’s mother Ellen – who owned the restaurant – came out with a slice of pie and a candle in the middle of it.</p><p>“Geez, you’re not going to sing to me, are you? I’m not 12 anymore.”</p><p>“No, but I am going to wait here until you make a wish.”</p><p>Taking one look at Castiel, Dean closed his eyes and blew out the candle.</p><p>“That’s my boy.” Ellen leaned down and kissed his forehead, cupping his cheek.</p><p>The boys finished up and fought over the check, with Castiel winning in the end (“It’s your birthday. You can pay next time,” he promised Dean. <em>Next time</em>. Dean liked the sound of that.).</p><p>As they left the diner, Dean turned to face Castiel. “I’ve had a great time tonight, but I’m not ready for it to end yet. Mind if we walk around downtown for a bit?”</p><p>The smile he received was well worth the moment of courage. Castiel held out his hand and Dean intertwined their fingers.</p><p>They walked down the tree-lined roads. Each street lamp bathed Castiel in a halo of light, and Dean knew he was right to call Castiel an angel.</p><p>Half an hour later, the man next to him shivered in the evening breeze. “Take my jacket,” Dean said, already covering him before he finished the sentence. The jacket was warm and smelled like Dean, and Cas couldn’t help but keep the collar turned up against his neck.</p><p>“Thank you,” Cas murmured. Even though they had talked all night, Dean knew he could spend a lifetime listening to this man. Whispering, laughing… it didn’t really matter.</p><p>Dean was glad that the night sky hid his blush. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Cas nodded and stepped forward. At the last moment, Dean hesitated.</p><p>“I’m nervous.” <em>God, he did not want to fuck this up. </em></p><p>“Then we can wait until you’re ready,” Cas replied as he rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of Dean’s hand. It did nothing to quell the butterflies in Dean’s stomach.</p><p>They walked for a few more minutes before circling back to the car. Dean was happy to drive Cas back to his house instead of the bar, and Cas gave him directions.</p><p>Dean pulled into the driveway. With one foot out the door, Cas looked back one last time. “Dean, would you like to come in?”</p><p>He nodded and put the car in park.</p><p>Cas lived in a small white house with blue accents that matched his eyes. He forgot to turn on the porch light earlier and now struggled with getting the key in the door. Dean knew that he could probably pick a lock faster in his sleep, but he wasn’t supposed to be <em>that</em> Dean tonight. That Dean would never be able to score a wonderful guy like Cas. Even now, Dean wasn’t sure this was real.</p><p>He pulled out a lighter from his pocket, both wanting to help and needing to feel a physical reminder that this wasn’t his imagination. The small flame grounded him.</p><p>After one more try, Cas dropped the keys – the sound echoing in the space between them. Cursing, he reached down at the same time as Dean. Their fingers brushed and they caught each other’s eye. They shared breaths for what seemed like eternity. Dean would be quite content to live in this bubble for the rest of his days, but he knew that the moment had to end for greater things to happen.</p><p>He handed the keys to Cas.</p><p>Once inside, the only light was the one bleeding out from the refrigerator onto the floor. As soon as that was remedied, Dean could see that the house was quaint and cozy. It was well-loved and felt lived-in, but he got the sense that something was still lacking. There weren’t traces of another person here. No ghosts of memories past remained.</p><p>Cas smiled at him, and that train of thought fizzled out. His nerves returned, louder than ever.</p><p>“Can I, um, use your bathroom? Need to freshen up,” Dean said in a rush.</p><p>“Of course. It’s two doors down the hallway on your right.”</p><p>Dean closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. <em>Not horrible.</em> He splashed some water on his face, trying to look alive. A pep talk might do the trick.</p><p>“You can do this. It wouldn’t be any different if you chose to go home with someone else from the bar.”</p><p>Maybe if he kept saying that, he’d start to believe it. But what about Sam and Gabe? If this went sideways, he didn’t want to make things awkward. He’d still have to interact with Cas periodically.</p><p>“Okay, Winchester. Put your game face on. Any more nerves and you won’t be able to get it up.”</p><p>A knock at the door startled him and he fell against the toilet, hitting his toe.</p><p>“Come back with a warrant,” Dean yelled, trying for levity and also reciting the one line his dad drilled into him at a young age. <em>Don’t think about your dad right now.</em></p><p>“Dean? Everything okay in there?”</p><p>“You can’t make me come out of this bathroom.” <em>And now you’re just being childish. Great. Really, what’s so scary out there?</em></p><p>“You’re right, but I made us some tea and thought we could watch a movie. I’d love it if you would join me.”</p><p>Damn. He was ruining this night by trying to not ruin it.</p><p>Holding his breath, he opened the door. Cas looked happy, but surprised to see him – as if he was steeling himself for rejection. Dean was the cause of that, and it was up to him to fix it.</p><p>“Sorry for … everything.”</p><p>“There’s no reason to apologize. Come, let’s sit.”</p><p>Dean wasn’t a big fan of tea (“it’s hippy leaf juice” as he’s told Sam countless times), but he’d make an effort for Cas.</p><p>“This isn’t half bad,” he said after drinking it and instantly cringed.</p><p>“Thank you. I grow my own tea and herbs. Depending on the drying process, I can choose to make herbal, oolong, green, or black variations.”</p><p>“Huh. That’s kind of interesting.”</p><p>“It’s taken me a few years to refine the process, but it’s become a labor of love. Admittedly, there was more trial and error than I expected.”</p><p>It was nice to hear that the man in front of him wasn’t always perfect.</p><p>“Do you have other plants in your garden?”</p><p>“I do. I like native species that encourage bees and butterflies to visit. Recently, I’ve been experimenting with edible flowers and incorporating them into my cooking.”</p><p>That might be going too far in Dean’s opinion, but to each his own.</p><p>“What do you like to do in your free time, Dean?”</p><p>“Me? I like to work on Baby. Fixing classic cars is what I do for my job, though, so I can’t really say it’s a separate hobby.”</p><p>“I can see that your efforts have paid off. Your hobbies and your work don’t necessarily have to be different. The fact that they’re related shows your passion and dedication.”</p><p>Dean ducked his head. “Yeah, well, Bobby taught me everything I know.”</p><p>“What little I’ve heard from Sam, I think your uncle raised two wonderful men – related or not.”</p><p>Dean and Cas fell into a comfortable silence, sipping their tea as the television played in the background. Once the drinks were finished, Dean moved into a more comfortable position. Cas stretched out and laid his arm against the back of the couch.</p><p>Throughout the course of the night, Dean gravitated closer towards him. When Dean was finally in reach, Cas carded his hand through Dean’s hair. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. Cas continued petting him as he guided Dean to lay down.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>The early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains. Dean felt warm and well-rested. Gathering his wits, he realized where he was.</p><p>Dean nudged the man under him. “Cas, wake up.”</p><p>Cas shifted, hugging Dean tighter.</p><p>“We fell asleep.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>Dean fished his phone out of his pants, squinting at the screen. He saw a few messages from Benny apologizing for last night, but decided he’d respond when there weren’t more <em>pressing</em> matters at hand.</p><p>“Around 7am.”</p><p>Cas groaned.</p><p>Chuckling, Dean asked: “Do you want five more minutes?”</p><p>“No. Because then I’d just ask for five more.”</p><p>Dean sat up, stretching his back. They walked to the front door, staying close to one another.</p><p>“Don’t forget your coat,” Cas reminded.</p><p>“Keep it. It will give you an excuse to come visit me and drop it off, along with your car. I still haven’t looked under your hood, and I fully intend to make good on that promise.”</p><p>Dean winked, and pulled Cas in by his belt loops. Before he could second-guess himself, he kissed Cas long and hard. They stumbled backwards into the house until the couch touched the back of their legs.</p><p>“To remember me by,” Dean said softly as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Cas’ ear. His bedhead was almost irresistible, and if Dean didn’t leave now, he never would.</p><p>With a small wave, he walked down the front steps and drove home.</p><p>As he opened the door, the smell of freshly-cooked bacon greeted him. He hoped it wasn’t the vegetarian crap Sam insisted on buying.</p><p>Speaking of his brother, the shaggy-haired giant exclaimed: “Wow, sneaking in the morning after your birthday. Am I right in thinking you had a good night?”</p><p>Dean thought back to the events from the last 12 hours. “Yeah. I think this one’s going to last.”</p><p>“You really are growing up.”</p><p>“Shut it, bitch.”</p><p>“When do I get to meet them?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you’ll see us together sooner or later.” Dean had to bite his lip from smirking.</p><p>“That’s great. I’m happy for you, Dean. Hey, I know you have this new person and all, but Gabe and I are getting serious and we really do want you to meet his brother Castiel. Are you free this Friday night? I think Gabe said Castiel was off that night.”</p><p>Dean snatched a piece of bacon off the communal plate. “Now that you mention it, Sam, I’ll have to check my calendar. I might have a date later on.”</p><p>Dean wanted to see where this relationship with Cas would go before Sam and Gabe got more in their business. He was allowed to have this one thing for himself, right?</p><p>“Okay. Let me know. We think you guys would hit it off and could at least be good friends.”</p><p>“I’d like that, Sammy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- - - - - 1 Year Later - - - - -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Dean moaned. “Best pie ever.”</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because I’m handfeeding you. In bed. After an orgasm.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Dean replied as he sucked around Cas’ fingers.</p><p>They lounged in bed with the covers bunched around their hips. Although Dean remained naked, Cas was modest enough to put on a robe before venturing out into the kitchen earlier for breakfast. Before that, Cas woke his boyfriend up by worshipping every inch of his body, making sure that Dean knew exactly how loved and beautiful he was. If Cas had anything to say about it, Dean would never again spend a birthday alone. He underestimated Dean’s persistence in looking for hidden presents around the house this week, so the ring Cas had bought was safely tucked away in Cas’ trench coat. Dean had expressed his distaste for the outerwear many times, and refused to touch it with a ten-foot pole.</p><p>Cas had arranged for a birthday party at Benny’s bar later tonight, but what Dean didn’t know was that it also served as their engagement party if everything went well. Everyone was in the loop except for the birthday boy. Even Jo, who loudly voiced her disappointed that Cas was officially off the market for good.</p><p>Furthermore, Sam and Gabe were already planning their own nuptials. Perhaps Cas could convince them to cash in on a double wedding? This tiny family was quickly becoming the most important part of his life, and what better way than to celebrate it with loved ones?</p><p>Dean stirred from his side of the bed. “What’s on your mind, Angel?”</p><p>“Just thinking how there’s nowhere else in the world I’d rather be.”</p><p>Dean smiled. He, too, would propose that night and had told everyone his plans. These two boys were truly and completely idiots in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>